Monster Island (comic)
Monster Island is the eighth issue of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. It was released on January 29, 2014. Plot In the Cryog Mothership, Steven Woods and Chavez use their Ice Boxes to fend off the Cryogs. The Cryog leader sends the strike force after them and hit one of their ice boxes. Woods kicks the broken ice box at the Cryog strike team, freezing and killing them, as Jet Jaguar punches into the craft and flies them away to safety. The Cryogs travel to an island in the Pacific Ocean where the Devonians' facility is. When they contact the Devonians, the Cryog leader taunts the Devonian leader, causing him to snap, and unleash Biollante on them. Biollante comes up from the ground and grabs the craft as Godzilla arrives. The Millennian UFO is launched from the Mothership as Godzilla fires his atomic breath at the mothership and it explodes, killing almost everyone on board. Then, Jet Jaguar, Woods and Chavez land on an aircraft carrier. Back on the island, Biollante wraps Godzilla with her tendrils and begins beating him up, but Godzilla shakes them off with a nuclear pulse. Biollante pushes Godzilla into some rock and then pulls him back before firing her corrosive sap at him. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at her a couple of times and then fires it again at a hill nearby, setting it aflame. The fire starts catching up to Biollante, and Godzilla fires one final atomic blast at Biollante, engulfing her. As Godzilla leaves the island, Woods and Allison talk about Jet Jaguar. Allison then tells Woods they got Lucy's team and that they'll be there soon to check out the island. As Godzilla is leaving the island, and Lucy and Professor Ando are talking about the Monster Island chain on an aircraft carrier, the Devonians send out Titanosaurus, Manda and Gezora to attack. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Jet Jaguar *Biollante *Titanosaurus *Manda *Gezora *King Caesar *Megalon *Anguirus (Cover A, RI) *Gaira (Cover A, RI) *Kumonga (Cover A, RI) *Rodan (Cover A, RI) *Sanda (Cover A, RI) *Varan (Cover A, RI) *Zilla (Cover A, RI) *Mothra Imago (Cover RI) *Mothra Larva (Cover RI) *Ebirah (Guest Pin-Up) *Hedorah (Guest Pin-Up) Vehicles *Cryog Mothership *Millennian UFO Races *Cryogs *Devonians *Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces Characters *Steven Woods *Chavez *Allison *Lucy Casprell *Kenji Ando *Yumi Negata *Kristina Sumres *Jeremy *Shawn Lelonzo Locations *Monster Islands, Pacific Ocean Gallery Concept Art RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 Concept Cover RI.png|Concept art with Minilla in the bottom right Covers RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_8_CVR_A.jpg|Cover A by Matt Frank Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_issue_8_cover_by_kaijusamurai-d6qvrin.jpg|Cover A art by Matt Frank RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_8_Retailer_Incentive_Cover.jpg|Retailer incentive cover by Jeff Zornow RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_8.jpg|Retailer incentive cover by Jeff Zornow RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_8_CVR_RI_Art.png|Retailer incentive cover art by Jeff Zornow Scans RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 0.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 1.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 2.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 3.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 4.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 5.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 6.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 - Page 7.jpg Trivia *A conceptual retail incentive cover by Jeff Zornow shows Minilla in the bottom right in place of Gezora. External links *Rulers of Earth #8 cover by Matt Frank on DeviantART. *Rulers of Earth #8 cover art by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues